


Loving a Werewolf

by flareonfury



Series: Five Times Chloe Sullivan Fell In Love [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 5_times, Community: xoverland, Drabble, F/M, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe fell in love with a Werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to LJ on October 7, 2010. 
> 
> Decided to go with Remus as the "werewolf" theme since I haven't paired him up with Chloe yet.

“How are you not afraid or angry right now?”

“Remus… trust me, I’ve grown up with a lot of weird things. Realizing witches were real? Already knew that. Knowing that werewolves and all the other mythical creatures are real? Not really much of a stretch if you’ve seen what I have.”

Remus’ lips twitched with amusement, causing Chloe to grin at him. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Hmm… I did have a few ideas.” Chloe admitted, grinning. Remus’ frown was completely gone, and Chloe cheered silently in relief. She hated it when Remus was worried or upset. And knowing that she was able to calm him down? It was a great feeling… and made her love him even more.

“Well, please share those ideas.” Chloe chuckled how wolfish is grin really was and leaned in close to him and brushed her lips against his. 

**THE END.**


End file.
